


Daddy

by rightonthelimit



Series: Spideypool Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a joke, which was conveniently how most of these things always happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** It had started as a joke, which was conveniently how most of these things always happened.

 **Warnings:** Daddy kink, sexual content, established relationship

**Daddy**

It had started as a joke, which was conveniently how most of these things always happened.  
  
" _Daddy likes_ ," Deadpool had whistled approvingly when he had taken in Spiderman's ass for the first time while he was bent over an unconscious criminal, and that's how they had met. With Deadpool leering at him, making inappropriate comments and Spiderman eventually webbing him to a wall before getting the hell out of there.

The pursuit for Spiderman's heart had been a hard and rough one but here they were now - Deadpool no longer _just_ Deadpool to him, and Spiderman no longer just a spandex-clad cutie.

Those were Wade's words by the way, not Peter's.

They had gone from enemies to friends to lovers quite quickly and although it was really  _weird,_ they now wouldn't have it any other way. Life just wouldn't be the same without the constant chatter and the very welcomed affection that they were both starved for.

It wasn't long before they started building up habits either. From eating Mexican on rooftops to movie nights on Friday, but Peter's favorite was perhaps coming home to Wade.  
  
" _Come to daddy_ ," Wade would say when the tired Spider would crawl through his window late at night after a long patrol. Wade never had been a true father figure to Peter and Peter didn't want him to be, but it still sent a flush through his body every time. He'd tug the mask off his head and sink down on Wade's lap even though there was plenty of space next to him on the couch, because Wade always patted his thighs in an invitation that Peter just couldn't refuse.  
  
He would sigh, and then he'd feel Wade's masked lips press against his forehead and his gloved hands rubbing at Peter's back. He would ramble about the day, about that new Mexican place and his voice would always lull Peter to sleep.  
  
Pretty much every time Wade referred to himself as  _daddy_ it was conversational and casual like that, truly nothing special. But it was after a long day of cleaning in Wade's apartment when they found themselves in the bath tub together, that things changed.

They've been together for a few months now and Peter had spent several weekends in the apartment but he had never showered there before, as the bathroom had always been so disgusting. He was glad he had managed to convince Wade to clean up after himself and he thought the bath was a well-deserved treat.  
  
Peter only had a shower in his own small studio after all.  
  
"Feels good," Peter hummed softly when he felt Wade's fingers dance over his chest, his eyes rolling shut while he rested his head on Wade's shoulder. Peter was sitting between Wade's legs with his back to Wade's chest, and Wade finally had his mask off. Probably more comfortable with his younger lover facing away.  
  
Wade took Peter's right hand within his own scarred hands and started rubbing at his knuckles, between his fingers.  
  
"Should've convinced me to clean this dump earlier, if that's what it took to get you like this," Wade murmured. His chin was a welcome weight on Peter's shoulder and Peter felt loved when Wade wrapped his arms around him, mouth tugging at his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe. His heart was a steady beat against Peter's back.  
  
"You're old enough to take care of yourself, Daddy," he huffed. He hadn't really thought about what he called Wade but when Wade's thumbs stopped the circles they were rubbing into Peter's skin Peter's heart skipped a beat. "Wait, Wade-"

"Say that again," Wade demanded, something dark seeping into the tone of his normally carefree tone while Peter suppressed a shiver. It had been just a mistake. A slip of the tongue, but he wasn't being made fun of like he had originally expected.

"D-daddy." Wade cursed and muttered something, perhaps to the voices in his head. Peter gasped when Wade turned him enough to kiss him hungrily, and Peter could feel the man's cock press against the small of his back.  
  
_Oh._

So Peter wasn't the only one who got turned on by it.  
  
"Again," Wade growled.  
  
"Daddy." Peter barely managed to bring it out before Wade's lips were on his again, his tongue licking at the roof of the teen's mouth, his hands slipping down Peter's body and taking hold of the hardening cock down there too.  
  
"Daddy's gonna take care of you," Wade breathed and Peter just choked back a moan.

No, it had started as a stupid joke, but they could definitely work with this.


End file.
